Surkian (conlang)
'Surkian '''is a constructed language, created by Surky, the editor-in-chief of this Wiki. The proces of building the language began in April 2015 and is still busy today. In February 2016, Surkian consisted of around 1500 words. The exact number is not known, because it is not always certain what counts as a word. Surkian is a priori language, which means there are no loanwords (though, it has some loanwords, but it's actually a too small number to call Surkian an a posteriori language). History The beginning of the creation of Surkian was in April 2015. Today, the language is still not 'done'. Some rather important milestones in the history of Surkian: *27 April 2015: Surkian contains around 500 words. *5 May 2015: Surkian now has a name: ''Läna Surky ''means 'invented language'. *7 May 2015: The first version of a grammatical case system was made, with eight cases. *13 June 2015: From this day on, we count per 20 and not per 10 anymore. *15 June 2015: From now on, adjective endings depend on a noun's gender. *14 July 2015: The most recent version of Surkian's case system is published today. *2 January 2016: Numerals 1-8 get a new, less Indo-European-sounding name. *17 January 2016: From now on, adjective endings also change when in plural. *18 January 2016: Each gender gets its own numerals. *23 January 2016: Changing the past- and present perfect with totally new endings. *9 February 2016: The Surky Wiki was found. *11 February 2016: Surkian now officially has an ancestor: Proto-Surkish! *March 2016: The creator of the language, Surky, decided to quit working on Surkian because he wasn't satisfied with the results. All information about Surkian there is now, will continue to be on this Wiki. In the beginning of March, Surky started out on a new conlang: Surovian or Surivomotróve. All further conlangs will be part of this language family called Surkian. Please note: the CONLANG Surkian is NOT a part of this family. Phonology ''> For the main page on this subject, visit Surkian/phonology. Surkian makes use of the following phonemes: b, d, f, g, d͡ʒ, x, j, k, l, m, n, p, r, s, ʃ, z, t, w (consonants), ɑ, ə, ɔ, ʊ, ɛ, a:, ɵ, o: and y. Phonemes cannot exist in clusters. Ortography > For the main page on this subject, visit Surkian/orthography. Surkian makes use of the following letters (in alphabetic order): a, b, d, e, f, g, ĝ, h, i, j, k, l, m, n, o, p, r, s, t, u, v, y, ä, ā, ö, ō. The only diphthong is eu ''(pronounced y). Nouns and gender ''> For the main page on this subject, visit Surkian/nouns. Nouns always belong to one of the four Surkian genders: human, flora-fauna, objects or abstractive. Adjectives > For the main page on this subject, visit Surkian/adjectives. Adjectives have a lot of possible endings. What ending to use depends on gender as well as number. Pronouns > For the main page on this subject, visit Surkian/pronouns. Surkian uses quite simple personal pronouns. Though, keep in mind there are three different you''s and two different ''we''s. Visit the pronouns page for more information. Articles and demonstratives ''> For the main page on this subject, visit Surkian/articles. > For the main page on this subject, visit Surkian/demonstratives. Surkian has eight definite and four indefinite articles. Which to use, depends on gender and number. Surkian also has a number of sixteen (!) demonstratives. Plural > For the main page on this subject, visit Surkian/plural In nominative case, pluralize by just adding -s after the noun, or -os / -as / -es / -is, depending on the gender. More informatiSurkian/pluralon on the plural page. Numerals > For the main page on this subject, visit Surkian/numerals. Surkian has numerals for every gender, so that's quite a lot of numbers! Verbs > For the main page on this subject, visit Surkian/verbs. Surkian has 2 types of verbs: those ending in -''äll and those ending in -''oll. There are nine specified tenses. More Want to know more about Surkian? Please visit the following pages: *Affixes *Negation *Diminutives *Adverbs *The passive